


Grateful for Pie

by DenseHumboldt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Earth, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hide the Alien, In more ways than one, Prompt Fill, Thanksgiving Dinner, Too much fluff, Yonvers - Freeform, but actually fake exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: Carol comes home for family Thanksgiving but a surprise visitor leads to an impossible charade.





	Grateful for Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrotesqueEnchantment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/gifts).

> This is a gift for my wonderful lovely friend Danni. I have been neglecting her but I hope she knows she is one of the things I am grateful for this Thanksgiving (Which is this weekend in Canada).
> 
> I hope this gratuitous fluff is relaxing on your brain. 💚💚💚

Keeping tabs on time across the universe was damn near impossible. Or at least that was what she kept telling Maria. Carol knew there were ways to do it that didn't include waiting for your best friend to call and yell at you. But those ways undervalued the convenience of being yelled at.

A few times in a standard Earth year a small flag would show up in the corner and Maria's face would fill the screen.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" Maria said a little too loud for the connection. The idea Carol could see and hear from across many galaxies was still a nebulous idea to her. Monica had adjusted to the set up better but Maria took care of the shouting herself.

"In the Helgentar system? It's almost Varenous Day." Carol kicked her bare feet up on the dash and ate her cereal.

"No, on Earth."

"It can't be Christmas it was JUST Easter," Carol drank the milk at the bottom of her bowl. The Coco Puffs made it the perfect combination of chocolate-y and gritty.

"It was not just Easter."

Carol groaned letting her head fall back, "can't you just tell me?"

She loved Maria. She wanted nothing more than to take her up in a ship and save the galaxy together but Maria was frustratingly Earth-centric and Carol just couldn't be anymore.

"It's almost Thanksgiving," Maria cocked her eyebrow.

"It can't be, it was just Easter," Carol sat forward and began fiddling with dials to pull up the graph of intersecting calendar cycles.

"It was not just Easter." Maria held up a newspaper close to the screen pointing at the date. "Look, November."

"Did you have that ready?" Carol's mouth quirked up. 

"You mean did I know you were going to be stubborn? Yes. Now get that bird in gear and start flying home."

"Maria, it's not that easy-" Carol started but Maria cut her off.

"It is that easy. Get your butt home, Danvers."

Carol tried not to smile. She would come home but first, she would torture Maria a little while longer.

"How are you going to explain my not being dead to Ma and Vern?" She clinked her spoon against her bowl, giving Maria her best 'gotcha there face.'

"You can't hide from them forever. What are you gonna do, not go to Monica's wedding?"

"She's twelve."

"The point is, Danvers," Maria enunciated grinding her finger into the desk. "You aren't dead. So let me come up with the lie and you eat your turkey and shut your dang mouth."

"Were you always this bossy?"

"Yes."

Maria hung up and Carol laughed. She slid her cereal bowl under the console where it clinked against the other dishes and straightened in the captain's chair.

Going to Earth meant leaving before another distress signal could stop her.

* * *

That was how she ended up staying in the old trailer on Maria's lawn, her ship cloaked and hidden behind the trees. 

She woke up Thanksgiving day with Monica peeking through the windows of the trailer. She was taller now she barely had to stand on tiptoes. 

"Auntie Carol," she hissed through the screendoor fogging up the window. "Mom says to get up."

Carol groaned and crawled from under the covers. Earth's gravity made her feel heavy and sluggish. It never got cold in Louisiana but Carol was used to a perfectly climate controlled ship. Monica giggled as she emerged from the pile of blankets on the floor wearing two sweatshirts, no pants and the thickest pair of socks she could steal from Maria.

She let Monica in through the screendoor and stumbled to the coffeemaker.

"What time is it, LT?" She asked as she filled the coffee pot with water.

"Six," the girl crinkled her nose. "Mom said to hurry."

Carol glanced at the girl's orange hands as she added grounds to the basket.

"You in a hurry to go back to peeling carrots?" She quirked an eyebrow. She rocked the ancient coffeemaker back and forth three times.

"No," Monica laughed watching her. "What are you doing?"

"Ancient spell makes the coffeemaker work."

"No it doesn't," the girl could purse her lips just like her mom.

"Does too," Carol winked as she pressed the button and the coffeemaker wheezed to life. Carol hopped up on the counter and waited for the pot to do its thing. Monica climbed up beside her and they swang their legs in unison.

It was hard for Carol not to get sentimental about the time she had lost when she saw how tall Monica was getting.

"Do you have a boyfriend in space?" Monica looked up from under her eyelashes. Carol laughed.

"I don't have time for boyfriends. Or girlfriends." The coffee pot beeped and made a sound akin to a death rattle. Carol reached for two cups. "What about you? Anyone special?"

Monica wrinkled her nose. "The boys are all stupid and the girls are mean."

Carol drowned one cup in sugar and milk, passing it to Monica.

"Mom says coffee will make me short," Monica murmured into the echo of the mug.

"Does she want you to play in the NBA? She can't expect you to slave at the crack of dawn without some fuel." Carol took a sip of her coffee and shimmied her shoulders.

Outside the door to the house banged. Carol and Monica both perked up.

"Okay, go go go," Carol hustled her out of the kitchen snagging jeans in one hand as they ran back to Maria's kitchen.

* * *

Vern and Ma were blinking at her very politely over a massive dish of candied yams. Ma had the dish clutched to her chest as they all crowded in the front room.

"Well, Carol, this is a nice surprise." Ma's voice was tense and Carol thought she might crack the porcelain.

"I know it is surprising-" Carol started to say as Maria swept in.

"Ma, you didn't have to bring anything," Maria fussed as she pulled the dish out of her mother's clenched fingers. "We have lots."

"You never know," Ma sounded a little lost as she followed her dish into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, kiddo" Vern gave her an exaggerated wink as he followed his wife. Carol was beginning to wonder what Maria had told them. She looked at Monica who shrugged.

Maria shuffled them all to the dinner table. It nearly overflowed with dishes. At the very end was crammed the candied yams. They all had joined hands to say Grace. Carol couldn't help the way her grin curled. Being in space changed your view of God but she knew Ma liked them to do it together.

It was then the lights blazed into the back room window.

"Told you God was listening," Vern laughed but Carol and Maria tensed. Maria looked to Carol whose eyes were fixed on the sweeping back lot of the property.

"Is something wrong?" Ma asked as Carol stepped away from the table. Her fist clenching and her mouth in a hard line.

"It's nothing, Ma. Carol will take care of it."

"Maybe someone's lost," Vern tried to peer into the darkness. The windows were once again pitch black.

"He's lost alright," Carol growled as she headed out the back door.

She slid on some old runners and went charging out into the grass. She kept the fireworks at bay as she came closer to the ship. The gangplank dropped and a figure descended, backlit by the glowing interior.

"Vers," he growled as soon as he saw her. He looked her up and down. "What are you wearing?"

Carol looked down at her Daffy duck sweatshirt and baggy jeans. She almost opened her mouth to tell him it was her comfy pants. Then reality came back hard.

"What are you doing here, Yon?"

"I have come to take you back," he reached his hand out to her. His gold eyes glimmered in the semi-darkness.

"Yeah? You and what army?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Vers. This has gone on long enough. Come home." He walked closer to her, hand still reaching. 

"I am home," she stepped away from him. "You are alone, aren't you?"

"Vers-"

"Don't 'Vers' me," she held up her hand to cut him off. "You _are_ alone."

"I have the support of Hala," he looked frustrated.

"What in everything except resources?" She quirked her eyebrow at him. "I am a little offended. I thought they would have at least sent a battleship."

"Hala hoped that our relationship would be enough to make you see the error of your ways-"

"Our relationship? What relationship is that Yon? You lied to me," Carol threw her arms up in exasperation.

A rifle cocked and there was a commotion from the back porch. Vern was charging across the grass holding Maria's shotgun.

"Dad, get back in the house. Carol is handling it," Maria chased after Vern. Behind her, Ma and Monica hovered on the porch.

Carol turned towards Vern, her hand reaching back to grab Yon's fist as it began to raise. She shot him a look, his eyes were focused where her hand touched him.

"Boy, this is private property." Vern held the rifle tight to his side. He didn't point it at Carol but his military grip made it clear he could squeeze a shot off before Yon could move a muscle.

"Boy?" Yon repeated. His brow furrowed and he stepped closer bumping Carol's shoulder.

"Vern. It's fine. Go inside." Carol reached a calming hand out to him. Her other hand still gripped Yon so he couldn't engage his gauntlets.

"Dad," Maria begged at a loss for words.

"He's a trespasser, Honeypie. You need to call the cops."

"He's not," Maria looked between Carol and Yon. "He is just her ex."

"Maria," Carol sputtered. Vern stepped back and looked at Yon more closely.

"Is he some sort of motocross bum?" He looked up and down at Yon's armor.

"Turkey is getting cold." Ma came down from the porch. "Let's go inside. This holiday is about breaking bread. Let's eat dinner, and then you kids can talk it out while we watch the rerun of the parade."

Carol and Maria shifted foot to foot looking at one another. Yon-Rogg was alone. There was a good chance Fury had already sent a chopper out to investigate. They needed to wait it out.

"Let's do that, Ma. I will get this ba-" Maria glanced at Monica. "Buddy something to wear."

Maria herded the others back into the house and Carol turned to Yon-Rogg. He started to speak but she cut him off.

"It's a holiday. I am with my family. So shut up for two hours and then we will settle this."

He nodded dumbly and followed her into the house.

Maria was waiting for him in the back hall. She shoved sweats and a white t-shirt into his chest.

"Eric left these when I kicked his ass out. Use Monica's room to change." She turned to Carol, "brief him so he doesn't sound like a complete alien. You have five minutes or I am coming up there."

She shooed them towards the stairs, glancing over her shoulder to see if they had been overheard.

Yon-Rogg had been unnervingly silent. Carol trailed him up the stairs, knowing Monica's eyes followed them through the dining room doorway.

Carol closed the door to Monica's room. Yon-Rogg was looking around it curiously. Carol had to admit the airplane and neon dolphin theme was very eye-catching. He picked up a green power ranger doll and turned it in his hands.

"That's not you. He is a Power Ranger. They are the good guys," Carol leaned against the closed door. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and put the doll back. "Okay, will you please say something."

He looked at her with a half-grin, "you told me to shut up for two hours."

Carol groaned. "Don't get cute."

His eyes darkened and he moved towards her slowly. Carol tensed, her fist clenching.

"I am not cute, Vers. I am the Commander of Starforce and I have been burdened with the task of bringing you home."

"I am home, Yon."

"This place isn't worthy of you," he reached for her. He took her shoulders as he used to but now it made her sick. She couldn't hurt Maria's house she reminded herself.

"Pilgrims came on the Mayflower. It's a ship but on water."

Yon let her go, "what are you talking about?"

"You don't sound American so you'll get a pass on a lot but this is what you need to know. The Native Americans shared their food with us and saved our butts."

"I am not having dinner with your family."

"You come here. You invoke what we had," Carol poked him hard in the center of his chest so his armor rattled. "If Vers had been real. If she had a family out there, the man I thought you were would have had dinner with them. He would have cared about meeting them. So where is the lie now, Yon?"

He stepped away from her. "What is a pilgrim?"

"Excellent question. Anyone in a stupid hat."

She looked at her feet as she heard him reach for the clasps of his gauntlet and the pressure hiss as he began to remove his armor. Old Carol would have peeked. She would have teased him by offering to help. Now she felt embarrassed for how she had been, how quick to trust. To love.

"Thanksgiving is the day we celebrate being thankful," she said to the beat-up sneakers she wore. "Mostly we eat. They are going to ask what you are thankful for, just say a promotion at work."

"You want me to lie?"

"I want them to think I dated a bum with a job. Especially after that looney tunes entrance."

"Explain what they called me."

"A Motocross Bum?" Carol saw him pulling up the sweats in her periphery. There was something painfully intimate about seeing him in bare feet. The armor let her forget he was flesh and blood beneath.

"An Ex," he clarified pulling the shirt over his head.

"Oh," Carol blushed as she looked up, eyes glued to the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Her brain tried to translate to the way Kree thought. "That means we were mated, but now we are not."

Yon-Rogg was close to her again. Only cotton between them. She could feel the heat radiating from him and smell the familiar scent of his soap and ozone. She could smell a hint of incense and herbs. Her brow crinkled. She wondered if he had gone to the Temple before leaving on his mission.

His thumb caught her chin and he turned her face to look at him. She forgot how pale his gold eyes were. In her dreams, they seemed so threatening.

"How can mates be parted?" He asked earnestly.

"Sometimes things don't work out," Carol breathed. Yon still held her face. Too gently. Too intensely. "You grow apart. Work is stressful. Someone is unfaithful."

"Unfaithful?" He repeated. The word captured him. She licked her top lip nervously. She knew that's what he thought of her. That she had been unfaithful to him. To his training. It shouldn't burn the way it did. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Time's up, butts out" Maria called through the door.

Carol jumped and pulled open the door. Maria was in the doorway fist raised, her eyes wide in surprise.

"We're done. We're good. We're coming," Carol muttered as she slipped passed Maria down the stairs. Yon-Rogg followed her casually as if he had been oblivious to it all.

* * *

They all sat crammed around the table. Carol was too close to Yon-Rogg for comfort. Vern was beside him on the other side. Carol wondered if it was intentional.

"Let's say what we are thankful for," Ma said with false cheer.

"It's fine, Ma. Let's just eat," Maria kept her eyes on Yon.

"Maria," Ma sounded exasperated. "It's the whole point of today. I will start. I am thankful they banned nuclear bombs so Monica can grow up safe."

"Ma, that's so dark."

"Hush. You go." Ma patted Maria's hand. Maria looked like she might want to jab her fork into it.

"I am grateful for friends and family," Maria answered rotely.

"I am grateful that Auntie Carol's back," Monica piped up. Carol smiled and put her arm around the girl.

"Thanks, LT."

"And that she doesn't have time for a boyfriend," the girl muttered shooting daggers at Yon.

"Okay, me? I am just going to go," Carol said a little too loud over top of Monica. "I am thankful I could come home again."

"We're happy you are back," Vern said warmly. All eyes turned to Yon.

"I am thankful for the continued glory of the Empire," he said with a knowing glance at Carol.

"You mean the British Empire?" Vern asked. Carol elbowed Yon in the ribs.

"He's joking. Ignore him. He thinks he's funny."

"Well, I am grateful we can finally eat," Vern stood and began reaching for the mashed potatoes.

"Vern," Ma groaned.

"What nothing sadder than cold turkey. It all looks delicious, Honeypie." Vern winked at his daughter.

Carol took Yon's plate and began to load it with a little bit of everything. She took a precariously big slice of candied yams. She put it down with a hard clink in front of him before filling her own.

"So, how long were you two together?" Ma asked. Maria groaned.

Carol opened her mouth uselessly.

"Six years," Yon answered.

"That's a long time," Vern said around a bread roll. "So you met while Carol was doing work for the CIA? No wonder it was stressful."

"You know there was a couple on _Sally _just last week. They had been married twenty-five years. Turns out he had a secret family in a whole different state."

"Ma, that show is trash."

"I like it. She isn't afraid to tell it like it is."

"Secrets can tear people apart," Carol looked at Yon significantly. She stabbed some green beans. "How can you trust someone again?"

"Some secrets are meant to protect the ones you care about," Yon held her gaze. The forked green beans hovered between them. "Sometimes the truth has to wait until they are strong enough."

"What kind of megalomaniac thinks he can control when and how the truth is revealed?"

"Carol, eat your damn beans," Maria said from the head of the table. Carol stuffed the beans in her mouth.

Yon-Rogg ate a forkful of green beans. His food was going to get colder if he kept looking at it like it was going to bite him.

"Benjamin Franklin wanted the turkey to be our national bird." Monica piped up into the tense silence.

"Well he was a dummy," Vern said mixing corn into his mashed potatoes.

"He wasn't a dummy. He was a founding father," Ma sounded scandalized.

"No, he wasn't."

"Yes, he was," Monica laughed.

"Who am I thinking of?"

"Benedict Arnold, the traitor." Maria rolled her eyes. They had had this argument before.

"Oh right. He was a dummy."

"It hurts, being betrayed." Carol stole a forkful of Yon's mashed potatoes. He retaliated by scraping them farther from her side.

"Try the candied yams," Ma smiled at Yon. "I made them."

"Ah yes," Yon-Rogg hovered his fork over the gooey mash. He took a bit and put it in his mouth. Carol watched him closely. Yon hated sweet things. He swallowed hard. "Yes. Very sweet, and fibrous."

"They don't have food like this where you are from?" Ma smiled sweetly.

"No," Yon answered.

"And where is that?"

"Hala."

"Is that near London?" Vern buttered more bread.

"Yes," Carol jabbed Yon in the leg with her fork. He disarmed her neatly with a twist of her wrist. She shot him a dirty look. The way they were shimmying it probably looked like they were playing footsie.

"Vern, save room for pie," Ma sighed. "How did you two meet?"

"I trained her."

"Oh. For her mission? What was that like?"

Carol opened her mouth but Yon interrupted her.

"I was impressed by her dedication."

Carol looked at him. Her eyes searched him. Was this part of the charade?

"Our Carol never gives up. She is our little Scrapper," Vern smiled at her. She smiled back. She had missed home. Yon-Rogg was watching her closely.

"You must have traveled very far to be here," Ma sighed. She sounded wistful.

"They broke up. He shouldn't have come here at all," Maria chimed in. Monica's head followed the conversation as if she was watching a tennis match.

"I didn't mean to intrude on this gathering-"

"How did you find me?" Carol interrupted.

"You're not as careful as you think," he smiled at her. Carol hated the way it made her feel inside to hear his praise and have him look at her warmly.

"Now I know someone is stalking me-"

"I told you I wanted you to come home."

"It's so romantic," Ma sighed.

"No, it's not." Maria interrupted her. Carol couldn't seem to look away from Yon. "Monica, this is not what romance looks like. Everyone clear your plates. I am getting the pie."

Maria stood and began collecting plates. Monica stuffed two more mouthfuls of yams into her before her mom could steal her plate. One arm loaded Maria yanked on Carol's collar and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Girl, you have to start blinking. You're looking at that bastard like the sun shines out of his ass."

Carol groaned, slapping herself lightly.

"Why do I let him get to me?"

"Because he brainwashed you for six years. That doesn't get better overnight." Maria scraped the plates into the trash and loaded the dishwasher.

"I just keep thinking if it wasn't for the SI maybe it would have been different."

"Oh if he didn't worship a murderous robot it would have been different?" Maria pulled a massive pumpkin pie from the fridge. She shook the whip cream container and began covering the top in whip cream.

"Technically it's not a robot-"

"I don't care what it is. That yellow-eyed little Megaman may have saved your life but he still kidnapped you." 

"He did save my life-"

"Okay no more excuses," Maria grabbed Carol's chin and shot a mouthful of whip cream into her. "Go out there and get him like the rabid killer you are."

Maria loaded Carol's arms with the pie and shoved her out of the kitchen.

Ma, Vern, and Monica were laughing as Carol came in. Yon-Rogg was smiling. He looked pleased with himself.

"What's so funny?" Carol put the pie down in the center of the table.

"Auntie Carol, did you really get stuck in a swamp?"

"Okay, did you have to tell them that story?" Carol asked as Maria came out of the kitchen with plates and a knife. She handed the knife to Carol who began viciously cutting the pie.

"I like that story," Yon-Rogg shrugged.

"I could have died," she lifted a ragged piece of pie out and put it on a plate.

"You didn't die," Yon-Rogg shrugged. He stood and took the knife from her. Maria tensed but Yon just cut a neater more accurate slice pie.

"You are so anal," Carol sighed as she took the plate he handed her.

"And you are always in a rush," he answered, doling out more pie. "Which is how you ended up in the swamp in the first place."

He returned to his seat without cutting one for himself.

"Here, try it," Carol said lifting a fork to him. "You'll like it. It's sweet and fibrous"

She stuck the fork in his mouth and Yon-Rogg chewed dutifully.

He nodded, wiping a spot of whipped cream from his lip with his thumb, "it is both those things."

* * *

The meal ended, Yon-Rogg followed Carol to her trailer.

"So who had the inflatable men, the pilgrims or the native Americans?" He asked looking around the small dingey trailer.

"Macy's. And don't act interested. You came here to kidnap me," she opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I came here to negotiate," Yon-Rogg clarified. Carol scoffed. "If I meant you harm why did I wait until you landed? Why did I leave your family unharmed?"

"You don't harm civilians."

"You can believe that much good about me but you still cast me as the villain?"

"How long have you been following me?"

"Since Helgentar."

Carol paused with the beer bottle against her lips.

"Why wait until now? Why tonight?"

"You are with your family. I have no interest in disrupting that."

"You did though," she took a drink and scrunched her nose. The wheezing fridge never kept anything cold enough.

"C53 has increased its vigilance. My scanner picked up interest in my craft. I had to land."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the meal because now you have to leave."

"Come with me."

"I won't go back there."

"It would be different now," Yon-Rogg pleaded.

"How so?" Carol cocked her head defiantly.

"Hala would not stop you coming here. I know you think you were a prisoner but it was only because of our ignorance. And your amnesia. If you had known, if you had pined for this place, we could have visited."

Carol scoffed at him. "You lied about everything. About who hurt me. How I came to be the way I am. Why should I trust you now?"

"Have I not been patient? Understanding? I let you have this year of rebellion and now it is time for you to come back home."

"And what makes it home?" She put her beer down and turned away from him. She curled her fingers into the yellowed melamine and tried to control the fire that wanted to flare from her.

"I do. We share blood. I trained you. These are bonds that cannot be broken on a whim." He came behind her and took her shoulders in his hands. He rested his forehead against her head. She hated that she was shaking. She hated more that she didn't know why she was shaking, rage or a deeper hurt. "I know you have felt the emptiness."

"You know nothing about how I feel."

"Every day since you left has felt more lost than the one before."

"You stole me. You lied to me. You used me to hurt innocent people."

"I saved you. I protected you. I trained you to protect the unprotected."

She turned in his arms her brow furrowed. "You truly believe that, don't you?"

"It's the truth."

She shoved him.

"No, it's not." She shoved him again. "The Skrulls are not our enemies. The Kree Empire took their home."

Yon caught her again. She was so tired. She hadn't slept well in seven years. For the last year, the nightmares had had a face. She sagged a little as she panted. Her fists didn't want to fight.

"We have fought for one thousand years. We have not stopped to take stock. What you think the Skrulls suffer is just losing a war. Surely C53 has wiped out cultures. Disenfranchised populations in the name of their own expansion. And yet you sit and tell your stories and eat your food-"

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?" Carol snarled at him.

"No, I am saying there can be one thousand truths that exist between two sides of a war. And no truth cancels the other out."

"I won't return to Hala."

"Then return to me. Choose to believe our two truths can exist side by side."

"How can I do that?"

He kissed her. She made a small sound of protest that he swallowed with the opening of his mouth. She closed her eyes. She tried to summon anger but all she felt was relief. She felt a circle close. Like a knick had been honed from a blade. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands were trapped between them balled in his white cotton shirt. He smelled like himself, like Hala and like Maria's laundry detergent.

"Don't make me be alone," he whispered to her.

"Don't make me choose between what is right and what is comforting."

"They should be the same," he kissed her temple.

"They never are. You should have brought an army, Yon."

"You are not my enemy."

"You are mine," she pulled him close and kissed him again. She needed to remember both these truths. That they could never be on the same side and that she wanted him.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them with slow swaying steps to the mattress on her floor. He knelt, his hands gripping into her thigh.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked up at her slightly above him.

"Then how do you plan on defeating me?" He grinned at her.

"By eroding your morals and blowing up your ship," she answered.

"What?" He asked as outside choppers lit up the backyard.

"Identify yourself or we will take action," Nick Fury's voice was magnified through a megaphone.

Yon-Rogg let her go and she hit the hard springs of the mattress with an oomph. He tried to stand but she kicked his legs out from under him. She rolled him over and straddled him. She held him tight between her thighs and outside Nick Fury began a count down.

"Do they know I am not on the ship?" He asked his eyes torn between Carol and the commotion outside.

"They're new at this," she shrugged as the trailer rocked with a small explosion outside.

Yon-Rogg sat up as sparks like fireworks could be seen through the narrow windows.

"They destroyed my ship," he said in disbelief. "Why didn't they destroy your ship?"

"I'm careful," she kissed him. "I guess I could give you a ride back to the Pama system."


End file.
